It all started with a bet
by FanGirlForever19
Summary: Clint bets Tony he can't go a week without interacting with Steve, his boyfriend. Piece of cake, right? Right? One-Shot.


**A/N: This is my first ever crack at Stony, so sorry if it's not as good as it should be. Please favorite, follow, and review!**

It all started with a bet. In fact, the Avengers made bets all the time. There were countless stories they could tell you.

Most bets didn't turn out so well.

One such bet started when the Avengers were lounging around after a mission.

Tony and Steve were sitting on a couch. Tony was cuddled up to Steve, and was playing with Steve's hair. Clint was sitting on the floor, cleaning his bow. Natasha had a recliner all to herself. The other Avengers were scattered throughout the tower, perhaps taking a shower (Wanda and Bruce), playing a video game (Bucky and Sam), or reading (Vision).

Nobody was really saying anything. They were all contemplating how the mission went, or in Tony's case, thinking about making out with Steve.

Clint was the one who started it all. He set his bow down, and looked at Tony.

"Stark, I bet you that you can't go a week without talking to Steve."

Tony shrugged. "Okay. That doesn't include sex."

Steve's face burned a bright shade of red. "Oh my god, Tony."

"What? You can have sex without talking," he reasoned. "Actually, there was this one time…"

Clint interrupted him by pretending to vomit. "Nobody wants to hear about your sex ventures, Stark."

"I'm sorry, first of all who uses the term 'sex ventures'? Is that an actual thing?" Tony retorted. "Second of all, I have a lot of interesting stories, including that mission in Cuba…"

"Tony, please stop," Steve begged his boyfriend.

"Okay, fine. But only since you asked, Stevie."

The female assassin had been quiet for most of the conversation, but she suddenly spoke up. "What if there's a mission?"

Clint shrugged. "That's the exception, I guess. They have to interact with each other then but no romantic mushy stuff."

Tony grinned. "Barton, I don't know what you're talking about. Cap and I would never do those kinds of things on a mission." He turned towards his boyfriend. "Right, Steve?"

Natasha smirked. "Oh, really? Don't pretend we didn't see you sneak a kiss in while we were on the quinjet, Tony."

Tony ignored her and tilted his head at the archer. "So, Legolas what exactly is at stake here?"

Clint thought about it for a minute before responding. "If I win, you make me a new bow, and give me five hundred bucks. If you win, I'll do your bidding for two months," he said with a grin.

Tony contemplated this deal, and glanced at Steve, then Barton, then Steve again. Was this really worth it? In the end, he decided it was. The thought of Legolas having to do whatever he wanted for two months sounded very amusing. And he did live for amusement. The only problem was, he wasn't very confident he could do it. However, as he had proved time and time again, Tony Stark was not one to give up without a fight.

After about a minute of thinking, he smirked at the archer."Okay, Legolas. You've got yourself a deal."

He stood up, and they shook hands. "Nervous, Stark?" Clint asked as they let go of each other's hand.

Tony scoffed. "Not in the slightest. I've got this."

"Great. You start now."

Clint then went into the kitchen to get a drink, and Tony took his place on the floor.

"Well, this should be interesting," Natasha remarked, glancing at the both of them, sipping her drink.

Boy, how right she was.

…

Since he couldn't interact with Steve, Tony was forced to move out of Steve's room, and move into an extra room they had. He had plenty of space, but it just wasn't the same. The room felt too empty. He missed the warmth of Steve's body against his. He missed the way Steve smelled after a shower, like peppermint.

….

_Steve was down in seconds. Tony flew over to him as fast as he possibly could. Blood was gushing out, there was so much. Too much. He was fading quickly as Tony looked into his eyes. "Tony," he rasped. "Stay awake, Steve we'll get you out of here." Tony's reassurances were false, and he knew it too. Steve shook his head, and Tony could feel his heart beat slow every second. "Goddamnit, Steve!" Tony exclaimed. Steve smirked, and with his last breath, he said, "I-I love you, Tony." His eyes closed. He actually looked peaceful in death. As the battle went on behind him, he held the body of Steven Grant Rogers, and cried, and cried, and cried. The blood was coated onto his hands now but he didn't care. He just didn't care. Steve Rogers was dead and there was nothing he could do about it._

…..

Tony woke up with a start, shaking. Sweat was coated onto his skin, and tears were streaming down his face. He continued to shake as he rocked back and forth, trying to comfort himself. Usually, Steve was the one to comfort him after a nightmare. He would hug him, kiss him, and make him hot chocolate. It usually made him fall back to sleep in no time.

Now, he had nobody to comfort him for a week.

Maybe this challenge was going to be harder than he thought.

…...

In the end, he decided not to fall asleep, in fear that he would have another nightmare. Instead, he went to his lab and started working on his new boosters he was implementing in his suit.

….

And, so it went like that every day until on the second last night, Tony decided he couldn't do it anymore. He was getting almost no sleep, in fear of nightmares, and was being fueled by coffee and energy drinks. That bastard Clint could have his stupid money and bow. He just didn't care anymore.

…

Tony knocked on Steve's door. Steve opened up, and his eyes went wide. "Tony. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Tony shrugged. "I'm fine. I just need sleep," he responded, walking right into the room.

Steve followed, and Tony got underneath the covers. "Nightmares?" His boyfriend asked, removing his shirt, revealing his delicious abs.

Tony nodded, taking in Steve as he laid down next to him, putting an arm around him.

He sighed, and looked right into the captain's ocean-blue eyes. "I thought I could do it. But, I was wrong. I miss you."

Steve smiled that adorable smile of his. "I miss you too, Tony," he admitted. Steve leaned in, and they kissed, Tony running his hands up and down his abs, and Steve running his hands through his hair. He smelled peppermint, and it was even more intoxicating. Once they pulled away, Steve smirked. "Was this worth losing the bet?"

Tony smiled. "You bet your ass, Rogers."

"Language," Steve teased.

Tony smirked. "I say we makeout, and then sleep. Deal?"

Steve smiled. "Deal."

And so they did.

Sure, Legolas made fun of him for losing the bet, but who cared?

He had Steve back and that was all that mattered.


End file.
